


A Reward

by papanilboyfriend



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, So this is what you get, Terrible terrible smut, Trans Male Character, i love papa zero so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanilboyfriend/pseuds/papanilboyfriend
Summary: Papa Zero rewards you for your hard work





	A Reward

**Author's Note:**

> PAPA ZERO IS MY BOYYYY. Anyway, hope you enjoy this smut.

Your work at the church seemed to go by unnoticed. You were a ghoul in training, and though you were constantly trying your best, you seemed to notice others got more attention than you did. It wasn't like you were a small child in need of your parents' attention. No, it was that you were 21 and working your ass off and yet never got the praise you deserved. 

Maybe you weren't working as hard as you had thought you were? You carried a handful of books from the library back to your room, looking out the large windows, where you saw some of the sisters talking to each other. You were always so grateful that the church had always seen you as the man you were, and didn't force you to be a sister. That's one reason you liked it here so much. They were always so accepting. 

As you kept walking, you ran into something, your books falling from your arms.   
“Shit...” You said loudly under your mask. You looked down at the books on the floor and then noticed that you were standing in front of someone. He was chuckling softly. You looked up at the man in front of you. “Papa Nihil…” You said softly. His white eyes stared down at you, a grin plastered on his face.   
“Hello, little ghoul...” He said. “Were you going somewhere?”   
You quickly picked up your books and stood back up to face him. “I w-was just going to my room...” You told him. He nodded.   
“Would you prefer to come to mine instead?” He asked.   
“W-why?” You asked. He chuckled.  
“I have something I would like to talk to you about, little ghoul...” He told you. You couldn't tell him no. He stood there, staring down at you with a wicked smile on his skeletal face. All you could do was nod. He put a withered hand on your arm, guiding you towards his own room within the church. 

“Set the books down wherever...” Papa Nihil said to you as you stood near the bed awkwardly. The room was dark, painted a dark grey, a small window bringing in light. You sat the books down on the floor near the bed.   
“What was it you wanted to speak about, Papa?” You asked, voice slightly shaking. He smiled at you softly.   
“I know you've been working hard, little ghoul...” He said to you. “So very hard...You always were my favorite...”   
You felt your heart sink into your chest. “...I try to do my best around here...Thank you for noticing, Papa.”  
“I didn't just notice,” He said. “I wanted to reward you...for such hard work.” He sat down on the bed, patting his lap. “Come to me, little ghoul.” 

Your legs began moving before you even knew what you were doing. You carefully crawled onto Nihil's lap, his large hands resting now on your waist. He suddenly moved your mask up, and pulled you in for a kiss with force you didn't know the old man would have. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders as he pulled you closer to him.   
“What a good boy...” He said through the kisses, squeezing your ass. “Lie down on the bed...”   
You did what you were told and got onto the bed, lying down and watching Nihil unzip your pants slowly. You tossed your mask over onto the floor besides the books, causing the older man to smile.   
“Look at what a handsome boy you are...” He said, pulling your pants down, revealing your boxers. He ran his palm over your core. “May I taste you, little ghoul? Give you the first part of your reward…?” He asked. You nodded, watching him shake his head. “No, use your words. Be grateful...” He told you.  
“Papa, please...” You said to him. “Please reward me...”   
“Good boy...” He said, pulling your boxers down. 

You were already so wet just anticipating him. He tossed your boxers to the side, kissing at your thighs before kissing at your core. You let out a deep moan as his tongue entered you.   
“F-fuck...” You groaned, feeling him smile against you. He sucked on your clit at he put a long finger inside of you. “Ah...” You cried out as he put in another finger. He curved them just right as he hit that sweet spot. “I'm close...” You said.  
“Good...” He said, pulling away from your clit to speak a moment. “I'll give you as many orgasms as you can handle...And then some...” He smirked, circling his tongue around your clit once more. 

As your first orgasm hit you, you cried out Nihil's name, thrashing on the bed as he attempted to hold you down with his free hand. He moaned into you, seeming as though he had no plans on stopping.  
“Pl-please...oh fuck...” You moaned. He kissed your core, looking up at you.   
“Hmm? What is it?” He asked, fingers still in you, working at a fast pace.   
“Let me...” You began. “Let me suck your dick...”   
He raised an eyebrow, kissing and nipping at your thighs. “But this is about rewarding you, little ghoul. Not me...”   
“Believe me, it'd be a reward for me, too,” You smiled as he pulled his fingers from you, and sticking them in his mouth, licking your juices from them. He watched you sit up, and smiled at you as you pulled him in for a kiss, tasting yourself on him. You gently pushed him onto the bed, lifting up his robes and unzipping the pants he wore under them. 

Nihil was whispering something in Latin as you took him in your mouth. The whispering then turned into a long string of moans and curses. You used one hand on his length, and the other hand to run up and down his thigh, then to cup his balls. He was whimpering for you, and you wished you could see his face from under the robes. You could just imagine his face, scrunched up in pleasure as you sucked him off.   
“S-stop...” He whispered to you. “Please…as much as I would love for you to continue...you have more rewards...”   
You swirled your tongue around his head once more before coming out from under his robes. “What's the next reward then, Papa?” You asked.   
“Ride me...” He said, still a bit breathless. You nodded, pushing his robes up so that you could position his dick at your entrance. As you sank down onto him, you both let out a groan, his hips bucking up involuntarily as you began riding him. You rested your hand on his chest, bouncing up and down on his dick. His eyes were closed, mouth agape as you picked up the pace. “Such a good boy...yes...” He told you. “You know how to ride my dick so well...” He whimpered.   
“F-fuck...” You cried out as he bucked his hips up towards you. “I'm close...”   
“Let go, little ghoul...Cum for me, my sweet one...” He growled at you, causing you to groan one last time before coming on his dick. He moaned, releasing as well with a strong grip on your arms. 

As you came down from your highs, Nihil smirked at you.   
“You're welcome to stay with me for a while...You didn't need to study those books or anything, right?” He asked you with a chuckle.


End file.
